Bajo el farol
by Charly Land
Summary: Existen encuentros fortuitos que marcan nuestros destinos, momentos fugaces en los lugares menos imaginados. En ese instante, teniendo a ese hombre que amaba sin que él lo supiera, Levi Ackerman lo entendió. El destino es caprichoso. [Dedicado a Ola-chan] [Fic del Tercero Desafío de #EsdeFanfics]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas |** Este Fic pertenece al Tercero Desafío de _**#EsdeFanfics**_ [Reto 24horas]

 **Advertencias |** BL. Ereri. OcC.

&palabras: **600**

 **A |** _ **Ola-chan**_ , gracias por siempre estar a mi lado. Desde el otro lado de la computadora. Te amo mucho.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Bajo el farol**

 **.**

'Y no fue amor a primera vista…porque él ni siquiera me miró **'**

 **.**

* * *

Suspiró tratando consolar su agrietado corazón. Se abrazó a si mismo dándose calor. Era un tonto. Y volvió a suspirar mientras veía por rededor en nuevo vano intento. No. Nuevamente no. Ya iba una semana de aquello. Había desaparecido.

Debía empezar a aceptar que en la vida las oportunidades raras veces llegaban dos veces. En su caso, había perdido la única que pudo tener.

Bajo el farol se quedó durante largos minutos sintiendo el frio calarle a través de la ropa y formarle vaho como niebla que se escapaba en cada respiración. Sus recuerdos emergiendo y hundiendo en cada exhalación, pensamientos y recuerdos de…ese instante…el instante que ahora le marchitaban el corazón.

Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de sol que iluminó unos ojos de mar que lo ahogaron sin siquiera proponérselo.

Recordaba ese día. Un martes. Navidad. Su cumpleaños. El día que su vida podía cambiar. Y cambió. Pero no de la forma en que imaginó cuando se despertó y vio que era tarde.

Había corrido como demente entre las atiborradas calles, chocando con tantas personas, casi cayendo o siendo atropellado en cada esquina y cruce. Tenía que llegar a tiempo para aquella entrevista de trabajo porque en la gran urbe de Sina, encontrar oportunidad como esa, era una en un millón. No podía perderla. Sus ojos habían divisado la estación de tren. Si tomaba el de las 11:45am llegaría a tiempo, pero no sabía si ya se había ido, odio haber olvidado su reloj en casa y no tener un teléfono celular. Pero que le podía hacer. Tragándose su orgullo detuvo su carrera y le picó la espalda a un hombre que se encontraba debajo de un farol. Parecía distraído en unos papeles pero en cuanto sintió su gesto se volteó y sus grandes ojos verdes, serenos e hipnotizantes le detuvieron el corazón.

Tragó grueso y contuvo la respiración para no tartamudear debido a la impresión.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué hora es?

Y él parpadeó y sonriendo sin decir nada le apuntó hacia atrás donde el gran reloj de la plaza apuntaba las 11:40am.

Quiso quedarse viéndole aunque pareciera idiota o acosador. O al menos preguntarle su nombre. Es que…se había enamorado. De la manera que siempre creyó era una estupidez. A primera vista.

Pero no se quedó, ahora se arrepentía.

Tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad o tal vez no.

Debía olvidarlo.

Dejarlo ir.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y algunas veces les gusta hacernos sufrir antes de darnos la felicidad. Eso pudo comprobarlo cuando intentó dar ese paso para olvidarse de todo, pero a sus oídos llegó esa voz profunda y herida.

—¿A ti también te hicieron daño?

Y se giró a ver.

Era él.

Ahí estaba, recostado en el farol, con sus ojos perdidos en el cielo que se desgranaba en copos de nieve. Volteó hacia él y le sonrió con tristeza. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados.

Su cerebro se atrofió y una sola palabra le salió de los labios.

—Té.

—¿Té?

Parecía sorprendido pero luego sonrió y en un gesto imprevisto lo cogió de las muñecas de las manos y se envolvió a sí mismo con sus brazos. Las lagrimas frias y adoloridas le mojaron la ropa.

—Té…si, un buen té me haría bien.

Soltó en un susurro.

En verdad que el destino era caprichoso. Y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a aquel 'desconocido' que lloraba entre sus brazos y que lo había enamorado sin saber lo entendió como nunca lo había hecho.

Su destino estaba ahí. Iniciando y completándose bajo un farol.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Ay Dioses desgraciados del Olimpo! ¡Me costó más que un fic de 7000 palabras! JAJAJA XD, espero les haya gustado, y si es así, no olviden dejar sus huellitas en la cajita de reviews. Gracias por leer. Las quiero montones.

Besitos con sabor a frambuesa y té de manzanilla.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
